She Will Hear You
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and sixty-eight:  PREQUEL TO #215  In search of some information, Puck comes to the rescue of Quinn's spirits.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!** - It has now been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a Prequel to #215 "Hey, Little Girl" a Puck/Quinn story originally posted May 24th 2010.

* * *

**"She Will Hear You"  
Puck/Quinn **

He could see her do it, even when she thought no one was looking. Maybe it was because he was always trying to make sure she was okay that he looked at her so much, but then he knew there was more to it. It was about the baby, sure, but it was Quinn herself he wanted to look out for, as a whole.

But the point was he saw her, the way she'd interact with the child growing inside her. For a while he'd seen her with her hand to her belly; that was pretty regular. But then he swore he'd seen or heard her whisper to it. He didn't take Quinn to be so lonely that she'd start talking to someone playing the miniature 20'000 Leagues Under the Sea. After she'd moved in, he started seeing it even more, no doubt about it. He'd see her when she'd be relaxing, sitting up in bed with her book and her fuzzy slippers. Sometimes he'd realize she was reading from the book she had at the time, out loud. Then other times she'd just have put the book aside and started talking in the general direction of her belly. He didn't want to intrude on that.

But then one day he'd found out this thing about babies and music, and he wanted to talk to Quinn about it, so he went to find her, and as before she was propped up on the bed… It was only as he got closer that he saw that there were tears in her eyes as she sat, her hands laid atop her belly. He didn't know what to do. If he went in there it'd look like he was spying; if he didn't then she'd sit there all alone and… oh, hell…

He approached, not doubting his actions in any way as he moved to sit at her side, facing ahead as she did when she saw him come in. He looked over to see she was trying to control herself, but it wasn't happening. "Would you object if I put my arm around your shoulders?" he asked, not wanting to intrude and get his ass handed to him. But he saw Quinn shake her head to say it was alright. "Just checking," he pulled her closer just a hint as he put his arm around, let her lay her head on his arm; he felt her hands hold on to it. After a moment wanting to help her turn a corner on those emotions, he indicated her feet. "I like your slippers." The reaction wasn't immediate, but he heard a chuckle through tears. She didn't say anything; he didn't expect her to. After a while, he looked down and she was looking up – she was good to let go now. He cleared his throat and shifted to turn, as she released his arm and sat up, crossing her legs before herself and running a hand through her hair. He knew she didn't want to discuss all of this, so he decided to help her along with a new subject, the one he'd come over to ask. "So I read this thing the other day about babies and music?"

"You did?" she sniffled just a bit.

"Well I was waiting and… Anyway, it said something about how they could hear, and…"

"Is that something you're… curious about?" She suddenly had a hint of amusement. He looked back at her, relieved to see her smiling again.

"I've seen you do it, right?" he nodded. "You talk to her," he indicated her belly. "Do you think she hears you?"

"I know she does," she spoke softly. They were quiet for a beat. Puck sat considering what she said, while Quinn watched him. Then finally she gave a light nod. "She'll hear you, too." He looked back at her. "If you're ever… in a talking mood, I won't mind."

"Yeah?" he couldn't help but smirk.

"I'd go so far as to say I think it's… sweet," she bowed her head.

"Yeah?" he continued smirking.

"Yeah, not that sweet," she pointed out, and pulled it back. They paused.

"Now?" he guessed after a moment.

"Sure…" she shrugged. "That is, if you don't freeze up," she challenged. He made a face like 'I'll be fine,' and she nodded, resting back to the wall.

Puck moved to get a 'better angle.' Of all things, his scrambling and hesitation were improving her mood many times over. The room was silent for a few minutes, with Puck still searching for words. As time went by, Quinn started contemplating picking her book back up, but that probably wouldn't help him.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere, am I?" she finally broke the silence. "You could just wait until I'm asleep tonight, I guarantee you she's not going to be asleep just because I am," she indicated the baby. "Maybe it'll be easier if it's just the two of you," she suggested.

"Yeah," he nodded, conceding.

That night, when Quinn was asleep, he went and sat by her bed, playing his games as he always would. But he couldn't forget her offer… He paused the game, put down the control, and turned to face off with that belly poking out from her PJs shirt. He needed something to start off with.

"Hey, so you want to know what makes Super Mario 3 stand out. I should tell you about Super Mario first…"

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

**_[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]_**


End file.
